PRETENDIENTES DE LAS KUNOICHIS
by aliss 128
Summary: los ninjas mas fuerte de konoha tenien problemas en ciertos temita jiraya como sanin de konoha se encargara de aconsejarles


Holaa si soy yo y otro fic producto de mi loca imaginación esta vez se trata de una historia con la participación de todos los personajes que me sean posibles manejar, bueno ya salude, ya especifique de que se trata la historia, solo falta…ha! Claro verdad que saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y que son de kashimoto ¿no? Bueno con esa aclaración ya está todo. XD. lo sabía ya se me olvidaba este es un mundo alternativo donde sasuke regreso a konoha después de la muerte de azuma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPITULO 1º LA CIEGA Y TIMIDA GENERACION

-sí, si lindo día para buscar información-decía jiraya mientras caminaba por konoha camino a las aguas termales, mientras caminaba una pregunto cruzo su cabeza "¿Qué tipo de relaciones tendrían los jóvenes hoy en día?" entonces se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor y con la primera mirada se espantó, es que alguien tan pervertido como el que no deja una oportunidad pasar estaba apreciando una situación terrorífica. En una esquina vio a sasuke y sakura, al parecer sakura se mostraba algo coqueta y sasuke algo nervioso parece que quería decir algo que se lo había guardado por años pero nada, se ponía más y más rojo. Para jiraya era lógica la situación, sasuke se quería confesar a sakura y esta solo estaba esperando a que lo haga para poder lanzársele encima. Aprecio la "escenita" hasta que por ultimo sasuke se rindió y se muy apenado sin decir nada dejando a la peli rosa con una cara desesperada "por cuánto tiempo más voy a estar tras un idiota que no me hace caso" eran los pensamientos que jiraya suponía que pensaba sakura al ser ilusionada para que el cobarde se valla por su lado. Era mucho no podía creerlo, aun habían idiotas que desaprovechaban una oportunidad así. Decide mirar hacia otro lado solo para ver a naruto tan idiota con una cara de idiota mirando ingenuamente a hinata que al contraria se había sonrojado al extremo, tartamudeaba como ningún tartamudo lo había hecho en la historia del hombre-otro caso de desperdicio, naruto no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de hinata-se dijo jiraya para sí mismo. No, no esto o estaba pasando los chicos eran unos idiotas para temas de "amor". "no, no esto solo le pasa al idiota de naruto y a sasuke, si ,si seguro que los demás actuaban como un hombre debe" pensaba jiraya, y es que la situación amorosa de los chicos era una idiotez rotunda, y con ese pensamiento mira hacia otro lado y se encuentra con sai que simplemente tenía su cara seria de siempre, pero a su lado estaba ino que desesperadamente intentaba que el chico la note, O QUE POLO MENOS reconozca que se veía hermosa, ino intento de todo: coqueteo, risas sensuales, comentarios que delataban sus sentimientos, pero nada sai solo trataba de recordar que decía su libro al respecto de este tipo de comportamiento en una chica. Jiraya mira a otro lado y ve a kiba y shino caminando juntos, analizo la situación al extremo que empezó a creer que ese par se traía "algo" claro lo decía en broma pero que más se puede decir de dos hombres perdiendo su tiempo de esta manera. Mira hacia otro lado y ve a lee y ten ten que caminaban juntos-por lo menos este no se anda con hombres por ahí-se decía jiraya, claro parecía algo normal con la acepción de que ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a decir algo, estaban nerviosos, por fin lograron estar solos un tiempo si la presencia de nejí, pero nada ni una palabra, y así pasaron frente de jiraya, que por cierto captaron la mirada deshonrada del pervertido que no dejaba de mirarlos "no, no, no, no ,no" se repetía jiraya-con estos chicos no habrá futura generación, y yo como Sanín tengo el deber de velar por el futuro de la aldea-dejo su trabajo de información pendiente para otro día y fue hacia la torre del hokage. Entrando sin tocar mira seriamente a tsunade y dice de forma fría:

-tsunade, tú lo has notado?-dijo jiraya.

Tsunade lo mira desconcertada y le dice:-¿a qué te refieres?

-como que a qué?! Los chicos no saben cómo deben actuar en asuntos amorosos.

-bueno si, pero esa es su vida personal-ice volviendo a fijar su mirada a los papeles sobre la mesa.

-tsunade llámalos, sé que les diste 2 días de descansos, me bastaran para coordinar tanto tontería junta.

-jirayaaaa…..déjalos en paz ellos irán lento pero seguro, solo eres tú que como todo buen pervertido les tienes rabia por que no se te presentan estas pretendientes desde hace un buen tiempo.

-nada que ver, solo planeo darles un "empujoncito"

-a que te refieres?-decía tsunade un poco más interesada.

-simple si no se ponen las pilas las pierden y yo solo les abriré los ojos.

-se mas especifico.

-solo llámalos, ya lo diré cuando vengan-decía jiraya con su sonrisita de pervertido.

-bueno, solo porque en verdad actúan como tontos en este tipo de temas.

Al momento tsunade hablo a shisune que estaba buscando unos papeles y le ordena que traiga a los ninjas que les dio de baja en la mañana, entre esos estaban naruto, sakura, sasuke, sai, ino, shikamaru, chouji, shino, hinata, kiba, nejí, ten ten y lee.

Cuando estos llegaron estaban como algo sorprendido pues se suponía que tenían libre, de hecho cierto rubio fue el que demostró el enojo por despertarlo en medio sueño pervertido.

-oba-chan si tenemos libre ¿Qué le ocurre a su empolvada y vieja cabeza para llamarnos?-decía naruto a gritos con una cara de insomnio.

-¡cállate!- dice tsunade gritando aún más fuerte-bueno jiraya habla!

-¿ah? Ero-senin-naruto y los demás recién se dieron cuenta no solo de su presencia sino de su sonrisa malévola.

-con la autorización de la hokage tienen las ordenes de asistir a este bar- les mostro la dirección-hoy en la noche obligatoriamente.

Todos extrañados, ¿para qué? Aunque tsunade ya se esperaba algo así, y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo jiraya vuelve a decir:

-obligatorio y sin preguntas o escusas.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
